My Heart
by JustADust
Summary: "Love doesn't exist. It doesn't last forever. It is drugs; you think you become better with it but the truth is it is killing you. There is no use in loving. .. . Well, that was what I thought until he entered my life-until Christian Grey happened." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Hello!**

 **Full Summary: After her terrible past, Ana becomes the coldest and most bitter woman. On the other hand, Christian is this young celebrity always been linked to different women. When he starts falling for her, will he be able to tear down her walls?**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"But We Met"**

Leila has been my bestfriend for years now and I have never been so worried about her. She is about to do the most dangerous thing. What she's going to do is so life changing that I am sure it will break her into pieces. Before she'll know it, she'll wake up crying every single day and regretting every decision she has ever made. This decision of hers is a conspiracy. This is her biggest mistake: She is going to get married!

"Do you think this wedding dress is perfect?", Leila tries the seventeenth dress of Forever Gowns designed by the one and only Mia Trevelyan Grey-Kavanaugh. I just roll my eyes at how Leila is acting like now. The gown is sparkly and there is no piece of fabric covering her back but she looks good in it.

"Leila, for the hundredth time: YES!"

"Oh my gosh! My belly! How can I gain such weight? Miss please! Can you get me some other dress please?"

I let out a deep sigh. How can she think this way? See? She isn't even married yet but she is already losing her self esteem. What will she be once after she gets married to Jose? She will probably spend the rest of her life planning out how to get Jose to love her and when she'll get tired, she'll ask for a divorce.

As soon as she changes into the long sleeved one, Leila questions again, "Do I look good in this?"

"You look stunning!", I obviously lie.

Leila rolls her eyes and she is really pissed off. She replies, "I will just pretend that you are not here, okay? I will just pretend that there is no bitter gourd uselessly answering my questions about my dress."

"Fine, whatever." I do not care about that at all. Instead, I turn on and my laptop and proceed to making the pamphlet of the next museum exhibit. While Leila is slowly building her insecurities, I begin to make myself the best career woman that I am.

My name is Anastasia Rose Steele and at the age of twenty three, I am already a museum curator. I enjoy art. Art is the food for the soul. It is the main reason why humans live. Art is everything. Art is hope. Art is where life exists in different timezones and dimensions. And most of all, Art is the best lover. It understands you more than a human can.

After ten hours, Leila has finally chosen her dress. She chose the first dress she wore when we entered the shop. Really? How can she be wasting all of our time?

As we are walking along the streets, Leila tells me randomly, "Okay, I forgive you. You are my bestfriend after all but seriously Ana, can you please just tone down your bitterness a little?"

I just huff at that comment. When she finally reaches her workplace called "Elegance Magazine Publication", she bids adieu and I am really happy about that. I don't want to see another woman fall desperately in love and regrets it after years and blaming it all to herself. Why, world? Why must the victim be my bestfriend?

As I get inside the Windmill Museum, I see that there are many people already. There were teenagers and a few adults and I notice a really attractive man with a great height and tousled copper hair. Something about him is very familiar. He looks really handsome and for that, I am sure he is one of those men who treat women like whores. Why does he have to wear a hoodie though?

There is a teenager right beside him looking at the painting of a local artist, Jose Rodriguez slash Leila's fiance and future heartbreak. The painting shows a handsome boy with empty eyes and to be honest, Jose nailed it.

The teenager says, "This man looks exactly like actor, Christian Grey!"

What the hell? That just offends me! How can she compare this one of a kind painting to a mainstream actor who has been playing around with women in the ten years of his career.

I clear my throat and ask, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Christian Grey is really perfect! This guy in the painting reminds me of him!"

I roll my eyes and scowl at that. I am trying not to offend anybody and I know that it is being unprofessional but I cannot hold it in. "You know what? Paintings contribute a lot to the world. It contributes hope, inspiration, and love to name a few. Some paintings even have the chance to open your eyes, mind, and heart. How can you just think of that actor when you look at the painting?!"

"Well, he's-"

"As you can see, Miss, art has a lot of contribution to the world and it is so shallow of you to think of Christian Grey when you come face to face with it. Think about it: What good did that actor contribute to this world? He just caused gossip and heartbreaks to dumb teenagers and he even cheated on his girlfriends. What good did he do anyway?"

The teenager cannot speak. She looks completely uttered.

I think I win but . . .

"Hello everybody! Christian Grey here!" Everybody gasps and screams and I find my jaw open so wide. The tall man just takes off his hoodie and he reveals himself as the one and only Christian Grey. He comforts the teenager I gave a lesson to and he embraces all of his fans as if they are just his close friends.

I cannot move.

All I do is stare at Christian Grey who is winking at me with a matching cocky smirk.

 **Thank you so much! What do you think about it? 2nd Chapter to be updated tomorrow :)**


End file.
